Forbidden Hearts
by SheDevil2050
Summary: When Katara is taken to Zuko's ship, Sokka and Aang are devistated. When Katara awakens she is afraid to find Zuko asleep in a chair next to her bed. As she begins to live on the ship, will Katara stay loyal to her friends or become close to the enemy?
1. The Calm After The Battle

Hey ya'll! My name is Cherish and this is my first fan fic ever! I love Zutara so I thought, why not write one. Anyway this is my first, so could you guys write some great reviews to tell me what I did wrong. That would be great. Thankx ttyl.

* * *

Dislaimer: I don't own Avatar, though I wish I did. If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction but I would be writing the episods with much more Zutara action.

* * *

It was a cool, quiet day flying above the clouds over the ocean. The ocean, that some how new that everybody needed a calm day to recover from the battle that had just taken place. Two teenagers from the water tribe, one a powerful bender and the other a determined warrior, and a 12 year old air bender who was also the Avatar, had just finished one journey and started another.

They all sat in silence thinking about what had happened over the course of the last few days. Aang had driven of an entire fleet of fire nation war ships away while in the Avatar state, and Sokka had lost somebody he loved to the moon. Nobody had talked for what seemed like hours. Finally, Katara broke the thick silence that surrounded them.

"Um… so… Aang, do you think you are ready to learn earth bending? Aang and Sokka both jumped at the sound of anything after the long silence.

"Er… I think so.", replied Aang nonchalantly, " It couldn't be that hard could it? I mean I have mastered it a thousand times before now."

Aang was secretly scared that he might not be able to master all the elements in time to defeat the fire nation. Quickly, not wanting to think about mastering the new element, Aang worked on changing the subject.

"Do you think we lost Zuko?", he questioned. This was not the best thing he could think to change the subject to, but he had to work with what he had.

"Are you kidding?" Sokka simply replied, " He has the tracking skills of a… a… forget it! He's just dumb."

What they didn't know that directly under the clouds that Appa flew over, Zuko was quickly tracking them and planning an attack as soon as they landed.

"Zuko, what is your plan of attack?" quizzed Iroh who was Zuko's shopoholic uncle.

"We will sail strait toward the nearest port, dock the ship, and then wait for them to land." The thing was that Zuko was really fresh out of ideas and was making it up as he went. It seemed like a pretty good idea so far to him though. But that wasn't good enough for Iroh ,"And then what?" Zuko quickly thought of a logical answer. "We will hide and then ambush them to scare away their bison away to demolish any plan of escape." This, to Zuko, seemed to be enough for his Uncle, for he nodded slightly and slowly turned to leave.

"Uncle?" Zuko had been continuously pondering this question in his mind for some time now. He needed an answer.

"Yes, Zuko?" Iroh stopped and pivoted to face Zuko.

"Do you believe that I will ever catch the Avatar?" Zuko didn't like to much conversation with his uncle because most of it was just crazy talk. It was hard to get him to be serious. Zuko hoped that this once he could be normal.

Iroh turned away from Zuko and frowned. And after pondering the question for a few minutes, he finally answered. "Even the most beautiful butterfly can not be kept for it will die, but if captured by the right person, and then kept for that right reasons, it can continue to thrive and live its life to the fullest."

Zuko's face had changed from a look of determination to a look of rage. He never new what his uncle meant when he talked like that. He because angry because it was, to him, an easy yes or no question. But really it was so much more. He turned to yell at his uncle but realized he had gone.

Zuko went to the Capitan, told him to dock at the next port, and decided to go meditate in his room. In the dark with no light other than the candle that's flames licked the air, Zuko sat silently. He would not lose the Avatar this time.

* * *

So, howd you like it? I thought it was good though it was kind of short. The next one should be longer! TTYL 


	2. The Bloody Rock

Hey people! Hope you liked the first one. Heres the second one! Tell me if you like it. ttyl

* * *

When flying though the air, Appa let out a loud groan. He was tired from flying for two days straight. As he groaned he hoped that Aang, Katara, or even Sokka could hear it so that they could stop and rest for a day or two.

Katara was the first to here Appa's cry for rest.

"Aang?" Katara whispered as she gently shook him awake.

"Hhhmmff… What is it Katara?" He replied groggily

"Appa is tired and needs to rest." She said a bit louder. When she did, Sokka also woke up.

"We haven't even covered that much ground yet!" he protested "And we haven't been below the clouds to see if Zuko is following us anymore."

With that, Aang addressed Appa, "Hey buddy, one dip below the clouds for us and we will go to the nearest town and rest. Ok?" His words were acknowledged by a heavy, sleepy sigh from Appa. "Good boy." Aang replied.

Sokka's wishes were finally granted and they dipped down under the clouds to see no ships following them and a nice little market straight ahead. They all began to pack up and get ready to fly Appa down and then find a nice place to eat and then rest. But what they didn't know was that hidden amongst the many ships at the harbor of this little village Zuko's ship and Zuko, waiting for them to come.

Iroh was the first to spot the flying bison while shopping with Zuko who was only going with his uncle unwillingly pay for all of the junk that Iroh decided to purchase.

"Nephew, look!" Said Iroh while nudging Zuko in the side.

"NO Uncle! I will not stop to look at every little thing in every little store for your enjoyment! I am going back to the ship!" With that, Zuko stopped of in the opposite direction of his uncle.

But before he could get to far, his uncle grabbed his arm and pointed his chubby are at the sky. "It's the Avatar!" Exclaimed Zuko and immediately grabbed his uncle and began to flow the giant flying bison. With one large blast of fire into the air he had summoned his crew who were behind him in minutes.

As they were running, Zuko began to yell out orders. " Men I want all of you fighting! There better not be a single slacker or I will not hesitate to lock you in the dungeon!" Zuko spat.

"Here Appa." Aang had found a nice little meadow at the top of a hill and he had found some grass for Appa. Katara was gathering water and food with Mo Mo, Sokka was off getting firewood, so Aang was left to build a shelter.

Zuko was very frustrated because he could no longer to the beast flying trough the air. His uncle tried to sooth him.

"They probably just landed." He said quietly to Zuko.

"Do you not think I can see that Uncle!" Zuko did not like people thinking that he was helpless or stupid.

He was about to let him have it when they heard a noise. It was somebody quietly humming. They peered into the clearing and saw that it was a girl, not much younger than Zuko. She had a blue water tribe warrior outfit on and long brown hair was in a braid. Her skin was very dark, and her eyes shone a magnificent blue. The whole search party stopped to gaze, even Zuko. He was somehow drawn to her. She was beautiful.

Then he dismissed the thought of her being beautiful when he noticed who she was. It was that water tribe peasant! The one that was always with a Avatar! Zuko had been defeated by her more than once and was not about to do it again. Zuko signaled the others and they stepped out into the clearing.

At first Katara hadn't noticed anything for she was consumed in her bending. It came so easy to her now that she was a master. Out of the blue Mo Mo just took of for no reason. Then all of the sudden she heard a twig crack behind her. She quickly bended the water into a sharp whip and pivoted into her fight stance. When she saw what had been pursuing he she immediately dropped her water whip. There were about 30 fire nation solders and they were all under the lead of Prince Zuko. _Not good._ Katara new that she could fight Zuko but not all 30 men. She new that she had to drive them in the wrong direction of Aang and turned to the forest and started to run as fast as she could.

Zuko gave a little evil chuckle and turned to his men, "I'll take care of her, you go and see if you can find he idiot brother." As he was turning to leave he felt his uncles had on his shoulder. He stopped and closed his eyes, "What is it now?" His uncle just sighed and said simply, "Don't hurt her because you will regret it." Zuko nodded and ran into the jungle. Zuko started to think about what his uncle had said. _Why would his uncle tell him this. She is nothing but a water tribe peasant. Why would he possibly regret hurting her. _He kept running and decided to disregard what his uncle had told him. He would do what he wanted with her. He could tell he was starting to catch up, for he could hear her running trough the brush.

While Katara was running she could here footsteps behind her. She pondered how many men they sent after her. She decided that she would look back and see who was pursuing her because she could fight them of if there were 7 or less. She slowly looked over her shoulder and realized that it was only Zuko. _The moon is almost full _she thought _I can easily take him out now._ She looked down and was opening her water skin. The top wouldn't budge. She tugged and tugged until it finally came undone. All of the sudden she lost her footing. She started falling and hit the ground with excessive force. When she hit the ground she hit her head on a big pointy rock which caused her head to bleed and her to black out.

When Zuko looked up he realized that her could not see that Water Tribe peasant and when he stopped he couldn't hear footsteps anymore. His pace slowed to a walk and he tried to listen for any sign of a life. As he was walking he started to hear quiet breathing. He followed the sound. Down to were Katara had fallen. He saw her and he panicked. _What did she do?_ he thought as he examined her.

"Aang?", Sokka yelled as he ran into the clearing. He found Aang tying a bunch of branches together for the roof of there shelter. "We have to go ASAP." He said putting the food and wood onto Appa's sattle. Aang looked up smiling as if he didn't hear what Sokka had said. "What do you think of the roof of our knew home?" questioned Aang. As he held it up to show Sokka it fell apart. Sokka was becoming impatant. "Did you here me? We have to go! We are under Attack by the fire nation!" At that Aang snapped into reality and realized that Katara was still out there.

"Sokka! Fly Appa to safty, I have to go and find Katara!" Aang cried out. As Sokka was getting ready to take off, Mo Mo came flying threw the bushes. He ran straight into Aang. "Mo Mo! Where's Katara?" he asked concerned. At this Mo Mo started acting like Zuko and put mud on his left eye and pranced around. _Oh no_ thought Aang _they've got Katara. What are we going to do. _Without looking back, Aang rushed into the forest were Katara was at the stream. When he got there he followed two sets of foot prints even deeper into the jungle were he came to a very disturbing sight. On the ground was Katara's water skin, open and empty,and the worst partwasthat it was sittingat the base of a large blood splattered rock.

* * *

Yeah so this one was alittle longer than the 1st just like I said it would. Oh and sorry about the crapy chapter titles. After school and writing these, i am fresh out of createivity. I really want to write more but first I want to know how ppl thought about it. If its really bad I will probobly stop writing. anyway got to go. ttyl 


	3. The Vows Of Many

Hey ppl! Sorry it took me so long to update. I promise it will be worth it! Hope you love it!

TTYL

_

* * *

_

_What have I done _thought Zuko as he watched the young water bender sleep soundly in the bed. He really did not have time to think, if he had left her, she would have died. It had been a week now, and Katara had fully healed, though she had not yet waken up from her deep, almost peaceful sleep.

As Zuko was watching her, he was holding his breath with the hope that she would not wake up, for he was sore from caring her and much to weak to fight.

Every once in awhile a look of pain would appear on her face and her breathing would increase. Zuko had watched this happen many times over the last week. _Was she dreaming? _Zuko silently pondered, _or were her wounds causing her pain._

Zuko was very familiar with pain, for pain was his tutor.

As he watched her, sleep became very addicting. Before long, Zuko was asleep in the chair next to Katara's bed.

About an hour after Zuko had dozed off, Katara's eyes fluttered open as she gazed upon her very unfamiliar surroundings. As she sleepily scanned the room she bolted up right in her bed when she noticed the Fire Nation insignia. Then she realized in horror that to her right, in a small chair, was none other than Prince Zuko, heir to the Fire Lord.

Instinctively, Katara jumped up and posed in a fighting position. She was ready for Zuko. But as her feet lightly landed on the floor she was thrown into a world of hurt, that was unimaginable. She barely caught herself from hitting the floor. She stood in silence as a lone tear streaked down her cheek.

She noticed that Zuko had not waken though all of the noise she had made. She then knew that she could not fight Zuko because of her head injuries that she had no recollection of or how they got there. She decided to try and find a way out of this building. Once free she would decide what to do next. She quickly but quietly opened the door and closed it behind her, leaving Zuko to sleep.

As Katara burst through yet another door she was relieved to see that she had found the exit. All of the doors she had previously entered reviled two bedrooms, three bathrooms, seven closets, a kitchen, and a tea room.

Katara's relief suddenly turned to fear as she realized that she had not found an exit but the dock of the boat she was on. She gasped in fear as she realized that there was no escape away from Zuko. She would have to fight him and win. There was no other option.

"Do you see anything, Sokka?" asked Aang as he and Sokka drifted along on the back of Appa. It was the day after Katara's disappearance and Aang and Sokka were starting to get worried.

"No…" Sokka replied angrily "This is all her fault! If she hadn't insisted that she would be fine by her self then none of this would have happened! Why is she always so stubborn!" At this Sokka turned to the basket of fruit he and Aang had collected and kicked it clear of the giant bison.

Aang quickly climbed onto his glider and rushed off of Appa to collect the fruit with Mo Mo hot on his tail.

Mo Mo, returning to the bison's back, gave Sokka a frustrating look. Sokka could pout all he wanted but he shouldn't take all his anger out on the precious fruit, the little lemur thought.

"Decided to take a little walk about did we?"

Katara whipped around to see a very angered, very sleepy prince stomping toward her. For the second time in the last hour she assumed her fight stance, eagerly hoping she would have to use it.

All of the sudden, the boat lurched sending Katara and Zuko flying in different directions. Katara landing on her side, and Zuko on his back, both struggled to rise. Then out of another door came a fairly large man with his grey hair in a half pony tail rushing to Zuko's side.

"Uncle!" Zuko shouted as soon as he was standing, "What happened!"

"Don't worry Zuko, we have just changed courses." He replied simply. Iroh was most likely the only person who didn't fear Zuko and his fiery personality.

"What do you mean we've changed courses? I didn't say we could! So why are we!" Zuko continued to yell.

"Well you see Nephew, I was just going to stop at the nearest dock to get some more tea… and supplies", he added quickly as if he could feel Zuko's frustration rising. Iroh continued to explain when his nephew's face had seemed to loosen, "But when I stopped the ship, you know that minor jolt, all of my good China tea set fell out of the cabinet and shattered. So know we have to turn completely around to go and find a new one.

Zuko tried to hold his anger in but he couldn't help it. He raised his head as fire shot from his mouth. Then he took off toward his cabin. He stopped only once to tell something to his guard then continued to charge off.

Then as Iroh was turning to leave, he whispered to Katara, "I think it went well don't you?" Katara just stared at him in disbelief.

Then the guard Zuko had talked to came to Katara, took her by the arm, and proceeded to lead her to the dungeons.

As Katara sat there in the dark she vowed to herself that she would not give up. She would not give away Aang's position. She would do every thing to get on Zuko's nerves, if it was the last thing she did.

"Aang!", yelled Sokka," That's Zuko's boat! If he finds us it would mean we couldn't find Katara fast enough. We have to steer away from him."

Aang nodded silently and drove Appa above the clouds. They would find Katara but they would have to chance to do so with Zuko on their tales. His sworn enemy would have to wait. Katara was much more important to Sokka and especially him.

* * *

Did you like it? Fill me in! 


	4. Different Discoverys

Hey peeps! I hope you love this one. I know I realy liked it. It goes into depth about Zuko's feelings (yes i was as surprised as you to find out he actually had some) and just as Katara is begining to hate Zuko even more(which by the way, is possible), she finds out something that might change the way she thinks about him forever. TTYL

* * *

It was not until Katara saw the small candle in the corner of her cell, burst into flames did she realize how cold she was. She had been sitting as one condemned for two days with no food or water and she was about ready to explode. _Who does Zuko think he is, _she thought wildly, _he has no right to keep me here. I didn't do anything! _Then an awful thought came to Katara, _what if Zuko had kidnapped her? Would he really sink to such a level to get his honor returned to him?_

She was right! One day she woke up on his ship and the next she was his prisoner. But how had she gotten there, she couldn't remember anything.

It was then that Katara realized the blood that caked her blue tribal dress.

Because Katara was consumed in her thoughts she hadn't realized that the guard had unlocked her cell until she heard a large _clink_ and her cell door flew open.

Katara, who was very confused, slowly stood up and stared quizzically at the guard.

Finally he remembered what he was supposed to say.

"Um… Zuko wants to see you in his office… immediately." he stuttered out.

"Oh does he?" Katara replied so quickly and loudly that the guard jumped. "Well you can tell him that I'd rather not." she finished hotly then proceeded to sit on the moldy bed and crossed her arms over her chest and continue to stare at the guard. He sadly looked down as if Katara had condemned him to death, relocked her cell and then slowly stalked out.

After about 15 minutes, Katara wasn't surprised to hear Zuko yelling like crazy and walking about in circles on the floor above her. Then, the dungeon door thrust open and Zuko appear, causing the half lit torches that hung on the wall to become raging wildfires in a snap.

An amused smirk slowly inched across Katara's face as she became face to face with Zuko looking like he was going to incinerate somebody on the spot. The look on her face slowly turned to uninterested and her body shuddered in joy as she heard Zuko scowl viciously.

Zuko quickly unlocked her cell and grabbed her arm to yank her out of the door. He was very mad. _She had no right to be rude as such, _he silently thought, _what have I done to receive such behavior?_

Katara fought back with all of her strength, which considering her lack of food and water over the past few days, was not enough.

Zuko easily dragged her up to the deck, dropped her, then slowly trotted to the side of the ship and looked down into the deep sapphire water. Some how, the water reminded him of something. Something sweet, and peaceful but also filled with rage and determination. The thought of such a thing set Zuko's mind at ease. Where had he seen it before? In a dream? It was a possibility.

Zuko's thoughts came to a stop as he realized that he still had the water pheasant girl sitting on his ship behind him. He suddenly turned and walked to stand beside Katara who was slowly rising to face him.

There was an awkward silence between them, the two benders. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Then, Katara unexpectedly broke the silence.

"How did I get here?" she questioned gingerly. She did not want to arouse Zuko's hot temper for her own sake.

"Were docking here," Zuko explained as if she had not heard anything Katara had said, "I want you to come to get new clothes and other things you need.", he finished.

Katara's eyes sparked with anger. Her idea of not arousing Zuko's temper had worked, but she had forgotten to keep her own, under control.

She turned to yell but instead she started to sob as she collapsed to the ground.

Zuko, despite his better judgment, fell to catch her. He caught her in his arms right before she hit the ground.

Realizing what he had done he quickly lowered her to the ground and set her down then stood and dusted him self off.

Katara laid there on the deck and looked up at Zuko though teary eyes and thought she saw a small flash of excitement. The flash was gone as quickly as it came and Zuko rushed of to his cabin.

Zuko's mind raced wildly as he began to process what had just happened. When he looked into to water pheasant's eyes, he saw what he had seen in the ocean. They were the same sapphire color and they made Zuko feel warm and safe. Could he have feelings for this water tribe girl. _No…_,thought Zuko, _It wasn't meant to be. She was the daughter of water and he was the son of fire, not to mention the heir to the fire nation thrown._

Zuko quietly shook himself to rid his head the thought of him liking Katara.

After about 15 minutes of sitting by himself, Zuko realized that he had left Katara all alone on the dock. Standing, he promised himself that he would try and be nicer to Katara. For some unknown reason, he really wanted to be nice to her. But why?

Katara's eyes slowly followed Zuko as he took off toward his cabin. When he was out of site, Katara stood up and dusted herself off. She decided to go and explore the ship. She had never be on a fire nation ship other than the time when her and Aang had set off that booby trap in her Southern water tribe.

Aang… and Sokka. Thinking of them made her stomach turn. She missed them so much and was beginning to wonder if she would ever see him again.

Katara started to walk to the first door she saw and went through it. She was introduced into a long hallway with about five doors. She went to the middle door and opened it excitedly.

As she walked in she was surprised to see Zuko's uncle and about four other men all enjoying some tea.

As she turned to leave her steps were paused at the sound of Iroh's voice, "Well, if it isn't the beautiful water tribe girl that Zuko rescued."

* * *

Did you like it? If you didn't you have two choices: 1. you can keep yo mouth shut and go along pouting, or 2. you can write me a review telling me what the problem was. TTYL 


	5. Clever? Not So Much

Hey ya'll! SorryI haven't updated in so long,I was stuggleing with writers block and TONS of homework. I hope you like this chapter. It really short but I'm planning something so don't freak out! Oh and this is a certain chapter with geniuses and... um well not so much. LOL. gtg right more! TTYL

SheDevil2050

* * *

There was silence that day on the top of the giant bison that drifted along in the blue sky.

Sokka grunted disapprovingly at his "instincts" for being wrong about were to look for Katara over the last few days.

They had looked everywhere they could think of… other than the fire nation. Rage ignited Sokka with the fact that she could very well be in the fire nation. Other than that, were hadn't they looked.

As if Sokka could not hold his rage in any longer, he stood suddenly without balance and almost fell off of Appa, which made him even angrier.

"We've looked everywhere except the fire nation and that has to be were she is, because were else could she be because we've been everywhere, so where is she! I mean…" Sokka had been yelling so much that he had forgotten to take a breath, and feeling light headed he slowly drifted down to the floor of Appa's saddle with a long sigh.

"Your right Sokka," Aang chimed in, "She has to be around here somewhere, we probably just can't find her because she keeps moving."

Sokka sighed again willing to except anything other than a fire nation capture. "Well, it would be easier to look if Zuko wasn't on our tales all the time."

At Sokka's words, Aang shot up in realization.

"You're a genius Sokka!" Aang shouted moving forward to control Appa.

"I know…", Sokka replied nonchalantly, "Wait, why?"

"We should go and ask Zuko if he has Katara at all! I mean we've been above the clouds so much and he might have spotted her!" Aang Explained quickly.

"Are you crazy!" Sokka replied shouting, "If you go down there he'll just use it as an excuse to catch you whether he had seen Katara or not."

"Your right Sokka… sorry I was so stupid… it all my fault she's gone anyway." Aang mumbled sadly. "I just wanted to get her back so that you would forgive me for losing her in the first place."

"Aang what are you talking about? It's no ones fault. She just got lost and… maybe captured, but no worries. We'll find her, I promise. Sokka explained. He couldn't really decide if he was trying to convince Aang, or himself

"I hope your right Sokka." Aang replied.

After about another hour of flying, Appa flew over a small market in the earth kingdom. There were many shops of all colors and the smells were of thousands of delicious delights, causing Sokka's stomach to jerk him awake.

Sokka, following his food instincts warily stood and drifted over to one side of Appa's saddle and peered over.

With his stomach growling, he quickly shook Aang awake and groggedly pointed toward the market. Aang nodded slightly and walked to take hold of Appa's reins.

With a short 'Yip Yip' from Aang, the thankful giant bison slowly glided downward for a much need rest.

* * *

Hey peeps sorry this chapter is so short. I am planing something though. So you just wait i garenty you'll love it! 


	6. Fire Under Water

Hey peeps! I think this might be my favorite chapter yet... so i hop you LOVE it!

* * *

As Katara sat on the cold iron deck of Zuko's ship, memories came flooding into her mind. _The solders, Zuko, her water skin, tripping… _She suddenly remembered how she had become Zuko's prisoner.

But, the one thing she remembered most was looking straight into his eyes right before she fainted. There was so much emotion in them. Katara remembered Gran Gran telling her that it was the eyes, out of all aspects of a person that could really tell the truth, lie, hate, and love. But the one emotion that she remembered most at that moment was fear.

_But why… _she kept asking herself, _what was there to fear, he had just beaten me… so why was he so afraid._

Then like a wave of ice water on a scorching day, it hit her causing a shiver to run down her spine, _Maybe I've got it wrong, he didn't fear me, he feared for me…_

Katara silently shook herself, _No, that can't be right. He's always calling me peasant or water tribe girl… how could I even think that…_

Katara had to stop herself because the more she thought about it, the more likely it seemed to become.

She had to try and get her mind of it somehow, so standing slowly she walked to the edge of the ship and started blankly into the water.

Suddenly she was aware at how filthy she was. Blood still caked her dress and she hadn't showered in over four days.

Checking to see that the guard was not watching, she slowly brought her self up to stand on the railing. Then taking a huge breath she dived down into the watery sanctum below.

Katara's mind had calmed as she floated weightlessly on her back about fifteen feet away from the ship. She had stripped of all of her unwanted bloody clothing now lying lifelessly over thirty feet bellow her on the ocean floor. All that covered her dark body know were her white under clothes that had been miraculously untouched when she had been bleeding.

Katara was enjoying herself so much that she had not noticed something swimming below her until it lightly brushed her under side when circling her. She immediately looked straight into the water with interest hoping to see a turtle seal or a small flounder.

When she saw nothing, she quickly ducked underwater to get a better look. She turned toward the north and was surprised to see nothing.

She was about to go up for air when she heard loud swishing noises and the sound of rising air bubbles coming from straight behind her.

She whirled around and froze in fear as she came face to face with the largest Giant Coy she had ever seen.

The coy had white and orange scales, each the size of Katara's hand. Its eyes were easily three times the size of Katara's head. Its body was clearly half the size of Zuko's ship and its fins were as big as anchors.

Katara's body shuddered in fear as she tried to swim away but her body wouldn't let her.

As quickly as it had come, the fear disappeared as Katara realized that she was quiet literally surrounded by her element. She could bend her way right out of trouble. She gathered all of her strength and began to lift her self out of the water.

She had succeeded! She was already halfway up the side of the ship.

She looked down and her heart was filled with fear again as the line of water that had been lifting her broke beneath her as the Giant Coy jumped straight though it. Katara's stomach flipped as she fell down back into the water.

As she hit the water she closed her eyes. Once, again, completely under, she opened her eyes to face the Giant Coy. This was the end and she was willing to except it. Even if she wasn't ready to die, she had no strength left and was slowly fading.

Without warning, it lunged at her. She closed her eyes ready to be swallowed, but to her surprise, the fish never came. She slowly opened her eyes, unsure if she really wanted to see why it had stopped or not.

She was surprised to see that the Coy had swam 10 yards away from her and way wildly thrashing around something small. Katara soon noticed that the Coy had somehow received large gashes in it's side that were bleeding profusely and turning the water an eerie red.

Realizing that she had not taken a breath for over a minute by a pain in her left lung, she slowly rose to the top of the water. After taking a huge breath, she quickly ducked under water to see what the fish had been striking at.

She gasped in fear as the fish swerved to the right avoiding the blade that was held by a very tired Zuko.

Katara, still shocked swam to help him. She got there just before it was about to strike. Moving quickly, she swam between the Coy and Zuko. Concentrating all of her energy she sent a huge water blast straight toward the fish, sending it swishing through the water right into the ship.

It hit with excessive force causing the ship to rock and the fish to die immediately and sink to the cold ocean floor.

Having used all her energy with that water blast she passed out and began to sink.

Zuko noticed this and quickly grabbed her around the middle and hauled her to the top with him.

Luckily, the rocking of the ship had brought Zuko's men to the side to see what was going on. Iroh threw over a life saving device for them. Zuko grabbed hold and held on with all his strength he had left.

Iroh, knowing Zuko, almost to well, sent the men away when he and Katara had reached the top knowing that Zuko did not want to be seen at his weakest moment.

As they landed on the deck, Zuko collapsed from exhaustion, falling to the ground with Katara still in his arms. As he hit the iron cold floor, Katara awoke suddenly with a start.

Zuko, his cheeks reddening as he realized he was still holding her, quickly but carefully removed him arms from her side and sat up straight, looking away.

She sat up too, though slower from the dizziness she still felt, and said, "Zuko?". It was a little more hard then she had meant it to be, but it caught his attention. He turned slowly to face her and looked straight into her sapphire eyes that wear still filled with fear and shock. Before long he watched them fill with tears like water buckets during a storm.

Then with out warning Katara leaned over and rapped her arms around his shoulders hugging him tightly, beginning to sob.

"T-Thank you…" she whimpered though sobs.

Though all of this, he stayed surprisingly calm, even to himself. Like a wave of hot air, his body finally gave in to the fatigue. Slowly as not to disturb to the crying Katara, he slowly lowered himself to the deck floor. Katara shifted so that her head was rested on Zuko's left shoulder.

Iroh, watching from a distance, smiled to himself and slowly snuck through the nearest door to his tea room.

Zuko and Katara laid together, no one saying anything for hours. Only Zuko broke the silence when the moon was straight above them and the stars shown like a million little holes in a deep blue fabric.

"Katara, we will be stopping, like I said before. I will be escorting you to shop for more clothes. If you choose to come, that is…" Zuko liked to be in control of things, whether big or small. But he could not get control at this point and it was confusing him because he was forced to give her options. He was sure he could just tell her to go and force her to do so. But he wanted to give her options. She was different.

Katara thought hard about what to say next, she wasn't sure. She didn't want to be rude but… well… Wait a minute! How come she didn't want to be mean to him, I mean he did save he life, but what happened to being defiant, rude and making Zuko's life hell.

"I'd like that." Before she knew it her heart had used her mouth to reply rather than her head using her mouth to say no.

Smiling, both of them laid back onto the deck letting all anger, suspicions, and most of all fear.

They closed there eyes at the same time and just so perfectly soon, that neither of them saw a giant white creature soaring over them, blocking the moon for only a fraction on a second and heading in the same direction as the market.

* * *

how'd you like it? r and r cuz im working on the next one now! TTYL 


	7. Dressing Memories

Hey ya'll sorry it took so long but i finally did it. Here is the next chapter in my FanFiction! Hope U like it!

Katara awoke startled as she rolled of the bed and landed painfully on the cold iron floor.

Laying there, she tried to process what was going on. The interaction she had had with Zuko yesterday proved to her that he wasn't just a soulless fire bender, but a troubled teen who could care for someone, if provoked to do so.

She stood excitedly, wondering what would happen today. She and Zuko were going to the market to purchase some new clothes.

Now that Katara thought about it, she had been wearing the same outfit for, well, ever.

_This is going to be so great! _She thought to her self.

Zuko sat in his bed, in the same position he had been the whole night. He hadn't gotten a minute of sleep all night. He couldn't stop thinking about Katara.

He was angry with himself for getting involved, and becoming vulnerable to anybody. But some part of him was still happy he had, now he knew how Katara really felt about him.

He threw his head up in agitation sending out flames that licked the ceiling.

He didn't understand it! He had fought the Avatar many times, and defeated the toughest warriors in training. He had single handedly invaded a Fire Nation camp and stolen the Avatar. He had done so many death defying things and had not shown fear though any of it. But still, this young girl could easily bring him to his knees and make him show his kind side without even trying.

And yet, there was still something he had to do, something that would really show Katara how much he cared.

After meditating for thirty minutes he stood and left the room, closing the door behind him. He walked down the hall until he came to the door of the biggest, nicest room on the whole ship.

He brought a closed fist up to the door. Pausing he dropped his fist.

_What am I doing, _Zuko thought as he began to pace back and forth, _I'm so stupid! What was I thinking? I just need to go back to my room and forget about it!_

Zuko stopped in front of the door and sighed. As he was just about to turn and leave, the door was swung open and Katara ran right into Zuko, knocking both of them down.

"Zuko…" Katara said apologetically as she pulled herself up and offered a dainty hand to Zuko.

Zuko took her hand, pulled himself up and dusted off. "I was just coming to see if you had woken up yet… and obviously you have so um… I'm gonna…" He lifted his hand and pointed his thumb down the hall.

Zuko nodded and started to leave when Katara grabbed his hand.

"Zuko?" She said nervously, pulling him closer to her. "I just wanted to say thanks, for taking me to the market."

Katara, without thinking, leaned forward and planted a small kiss right on Zuko's left cheek.

Anyone who just walked in would think that the two teens both had bad sunburns because at the moment of the kiss, Katara and Zuko both turned beet red.

Katara let go of Zuko's hand and Zuko left with her till standing there, wondering of she had done the right thing or not.

Minutes later, the ship pulled up to the market's dock. The men unloaded from the ship and began to search for shops were supplies was sold.

Next out onto the dock were Zuko and Katara, quickly followed by Iroh with his eyes glowing as he saw all the things he could waste money on.

Zuko and Katara slowed, allowing Iroh to move ahead of them. Once they were at the end of the dock, Iroh stopped, pulling a small piece of paper from his pocket. He began to talk to himself, glancing up from the list occasionally to look at the shops.

Zuko watched him closely and became very curious at what he was doing.

"Uncle?" Zuko asked quizzically, "What's on that piece of paper?"

"Oh this piece of paper? It's just a list of things I have to get while we're here." Iroh replied casually.

"Can I see it?" Zuko asked his Uncle nicely, which was unusual for him.

"Um sure just don't…" Iroh didn't have time to finish his sentence for Zuko had already taken the paper and accidentally dropped it. As the paper fell it completely unfurled revealing a three foot list of items.

Katara slowly picked the list up and looked it over. She turned to Zuko and looked at Zuko in horror. Zuko gave Katara a small 'yeah, I know' look and took the list and gave it back to his uncle.

"Uncle, just don't spend all our money." Zuko nodded at his uncle and led Katara away towards the clothes area.

Uncle Iroh smiled confusedly. Usually Zuko had an angry fit and told him off when he saw the list. Did Katara really have that much control over this boy. Iroh shrugged and stared off looking for the first thing on his list: A nice warm pair of polar leopard boots.

Zuko watched behind him as his uncle set off in the opposite direction. He raised his hand and lightly placed it on Katara's shoulder.

Katara panicked a little then settled down and looked over he shoulder at Zuko.

"So, we're we going first?" Katara questioned Zuko.

"Well this whole area is filled with clothes shops. We'll walk down each row, until you find something you like. You can try it on, then get it if it fits. Then, we'll keep walking." Zuko explained thoughtfully.

Katara stopped walking abruptly. She swung around to glare at Zuko. Zuko was confused at first, had he said or done something wrong? He was relieved when he saw a little flicker of amusement in Katara's eyes. Relieved, but still confused.

When Katara saw the look on Zuko's face she burst out in laughter, "You need to loosen up Zuko! When I looked at you, you looked like someone had died."

Zuko's cheeks reddened, "Don't tell me to loosen up, I'm the prince here. I should be giving them, not getting them."

At this Katara laughed even harder then she stopped got on the ground to bow to the prince.

"Permission to breath freely your highness?" Katara said with a very serious look on her face.

At this, Zuko had to chuckle. Taking Katara's hand and pulling her up, he noticed that she was still holding her breath. He watched her hold it until she couldn't anymore and then gasp, taking a short quick breath in, just enough air to speak.

"Opps! I took a breath without permission! I guess you'll have to slay me now." Katara stated in a matter-of-fact kind of way.

"I couldn't do that…" Zuko said quickly, looking away and crossing his arms across his chest.

Katara watched the heat rise in Zuko's face, turning his cheeks pink, as she took his hand in hers and whispered in his ear, "Good to know."

Zuko and Katara walked up and down the streets hand in hand. Finally they stopped at a small Water Tribe booth that was selling water tribe dresses. She bought one exactly like her old one plus a matching blue scarf.

They continued to walk until they came to a small, normal booth selling clothing from all the nations.

Katara looked for a good fifteen minutes before finding one outfit from all of the four nations. The woman at the counter had a buy four get all of them half of deal, so Katara took advantage.

The first thing she tried on was a white dress, from the Air Nomads. It had a bright orange belt right around the middle, and orange bands around the sleeves and bottom of the dress. Katara looked in the mirror. She liked how dark the white made her skin look.

After showing Zuko she stepped back into the dressing room. The second outfit she had chosen was a Earth Kingdom warrior's clothing. It had white pants and an over long shirt. The shirt was green and one side folded over, which was all held together by a belt though the middle. On the shirt was a golden box with a smaller golden box in the corner.

When she walked out to show Zuko she did an earth bending pose that she had seen other earth benders do before.

Zuko burst out in laughter.

Katara did another pose, "Do I look convincing?"

Zuko stopped laughing and replied, "Your eyes give it away… sorry."

Katara stood up and started to pout. She stomped back to her fitting room and flashed a smile at Zuko before closing the door.

She had two other outfits left. One was another Water Tribe dress just like the one she already bought. The other was a red Fire Nation jumpsuit. Unlike the other's she had tried on, this item had no belt. The top of the shirt was low so that it reached from shoulder to shoulder. The arms were loose and went down to her elbows. The bottom of the shirt came down and ended right above her navel. The bottoms were low cut capris, ending right bellow her knees.

She shyly stepped out of the dressing room and saw Zuko was talking to his uncle. Lined up behind Iroh were all of Zuko's fifteen men, all with something in their arms.

Katara quietly cleared her throat to get there attention.

When Zuko turned around, he could hardly believe his eyes. Katara looked so good in that red that it was almost like she was supposed to were that color.

Katara had her hands on her hips and was slightly leaning back. She had a steady look on her face as she gazed off into the distance.

Zuko stopped talking to his uncle, who was also baffled and awe struck at the sight of Katara, and walked over in front of her.

"You look beautiful." Zuko managed to stutter out. Zuko watched as Katara's eyes filled with tears.

Katara turned and ran to the dressing room, locking herself inside. She slid to the floor, as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

_What am I doing? _Katara thought to herself, _I've lived most of my life with out my mother who was killed under the command of the father of the boy I might have feelings for. Oh mom, if only you were her to tell me what I should do._

She slowly rose to her feet and wiped away the tears. She had to end it, she had no other choice.

So did you like it? Please review. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to but its cool if you do. ;P


	8. The Visit

Sorry sorry sorry and a million times more SORRY. It took so long. I had really bad writters block. But I completed a new, possibly even better story while I wasn't writting this one. Anyway, here it is, Chapter 8. Finally. Right? Avatar premiers April 27th. Be sure to watch.

* * *

Katara continued to cry. She closed her eyes and put her head in her hands. She heard Zuko at the door.

"Katara… are you alright." He sounded worried.

Katara stood up and tried the best she could to hide the tears in he voice. "Yeah, I'm… I'm fine… I'll b-be out in a second." She whipped the tears from her eyes and quickly picked up the clothes, leaving the fire nation jumpsuit in the dressing room. After checking herself, she stepped out the door and looked at Zuko.

He started at her. She knew he could tell she had been crying. "You don't look alright."

Katara felt a wave of dizziness. She closed her eyes and grabbed the counter to steady herself, "No really I'm—" Katara was shocked to see that all around her was black. The clothes were gone, and so was the store. And Zuko was gone to.

Was she dead? It was a definite possibility. She looked around and just stood there, wondering what to do. She heard something behind her. She whipped around and broke into a fighting pose, even though there was no water around her.

Standing in front of her was her mother. "Mom…?" Katara managed to stutter out.

Her mother smiled and looked very proud. "What a fine young lady you've turned out to be."

Katara took a step forward, "It is really you?" She reached for her mother and touched her arm. It felt solid.

The woman automatically pulled Katara into a strong embrace. "I've missed you Mom. So much." Katara said, and then pulled her tighter.

"As have I Katara." She replied. "I understand you needed me?"

"I… well… yes." Katara stuttered. "I think I love him."

"Then you deserve to be with him, Katara." Her mother replied. Katara looked as her mother in despair. "I understand were you come from, not wanting to hurt me. But if you love him, then it is meant to be, because he loves you."

Katara looked at her mother in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, he cares for you more than he's ever cared for another person in his entire life." Katara's mother nodded. "And he's not as evil as he makes out to be."

Katara looked at her mother in question. "Try asking him how he got his scar." Her mother chuckled in response to her daughter's look.

"What is your wrong, what if I need your help?" Katara was starting to get worried.

Katara's mother looked at her seriously, and then smiled. She kissed her daughter on the forehead. "I love you Katara. And remember to never stop fighting."

"I love you." Katara said as he mother drifted away.

"What?" She heard a voice entering her dream. Her eyes fluttered open to see Zuko holding her, looking at her in disbelief.

Katara took in her surroundings. She was back in the shop. She must have passed out. She saw Zuko and looked at her, remembering what her mother had said.

"I… uh… I think I—" Katara could no longer speak for Zuko had kissed her. Katara's stomach did a back flip. Zuko pulled away and looked at Katara, wondering if he had done the right thing. "—love you." She finished.

Zuko helped Katara up from her spot on the floor. She smiled at him, no longer being confused, or having any question if what she was doing was right. She was still a little dizzy, put it would pass… she hoped.

Iroh pushed all the men out of the shop quickly, herding them like sheep… or mules rather, back in the direction of the ship. He looked at Zuko, then at Katara. He just chuckled to himself and walked out of the store.

Katara looked after Iroh in disbelieve, she could has sworn she'd heard him say "nice job" followed by her mother's name.

Katara shrugged it off. There was no way… or else this really was very small world.

* * *

Like it? Sorry it's really short. But I'm bouncing back. O.K. Again... SORRY for the wait.

SheDevil


	9. Sokka Finally Gets Food

Hey you guys, I am so sorry this chapter is so short. It will lead to something greater in the next chapter. So please, put up this the shorties until I stitch some pants. lol. I hope you got it, if not oh well.

* * *

Sokka's stomach was getting irritable. Then had been walking for ten minutes and still had another five to go.

"Why did we have to land so far way?" Sokka complained. He kicked up dirt while dragging his feet.

Aang, who was behind him, made an air shield to protect himself from the flying dirt. Aang breathed out heavily, it was the third time in ten minutes that Sokka had asked that question. "I told you Sokka, if someone saw Appa, we'd have to high tail it out of here. You saw the fire nation ships"

Sokka was bored, no matter how many times he asked that question, the conversation was always the same. "Yeah? So? Maybe they have Katara, they we'd all be in the same jail cell. Family reunion!" Sokka kicked a rock. It hit the tree branch above him and then ricocheted off of it and hit him right in the middle of the forehead.

Sokka clutched his forehead while he heard Aang chuckle behind him. He turned on him, "WHAT!" There was a big lump, which made Aang laugh even more. Sokka scoffed and then continued to walk.

After a few minutes, much more walking, and some more complaining from Sokka, they reached the market. Sokka went right off into the food section followed closely by Aang.

They whipped around the corner and ran right into a fire nation battalion. Aang pulled his poncho over his head and Sokka turned away just as the Fire Nation Soldiers noticed them.

Sokka and Aang walked right by without any problem. As they rounded the corner to the food court and Aang started to right his poncho, Aang ran into a large man wearing a general's uniform from the Fire Nation. Sokka veered of to the right, but Aang, who was having trouble seeing, ran right into the man.

The old man chuckled, "Watch out there son." Aang choked out a few words along the lines of an apology, and ran off.

When he found Sokka, they both let out a sigh of relief. They found a booth selling rice and Boc Choy, bought a bunch or food, and looked for a place to settle down.

They found a nice tree next to a small lake that ran into the river to rest under. They sat down, and started to enjoy their meal.

* * *

How's it? You don't have to review, I know it was horrible. It's just, we haven't seen Aang or Sokka in a couple of chapters and I wanted to clarify that it didn't take them 4 hours to land for food. ttyl

SheDevil


	10. The Young Couple And A Hopless Romantic

Hello everyone. I was in the spirit of writing today, so I thought I'd update some stuff. Here is the latest. Oh and by the way, sorry about the cliffhanger I left you with last time. Anyway, enjoy. Happy New Year!

* * *

Katara turned back to Zuko, who was still staring at her in disbelief. A small, unsure grin swept across Katara's face. She loved the things she could make Zuko do. Like the look on his face.

He looked as if he was about to pass out. His mouth was gaping open, his eyes wide. Katara smirked in his direction, more certain about things then she had ever been.

Zuko cleared the surprise from his throat, straightened his face, and tugged at the collar of his armor.

Katara picked up the dresses from the dressing room floor and started toward the checkout counter.

Zuko, still flabbergasted at Katara's actions as well as his own, was too dazed to see her waving him over to the counter with her.

The woman at the counter, who had been watching the couple since they entered the booth, looked at Katara, then at Zuko, then back at Katara again. Katara slowly, eyes never leaving Zuko who still stood bewildered at the opposite end of the booth, set down the dresses on the counter. She glanced at the woman then walked over to Zuko.

When she neared, his eyes broke the trance and followed her. She walked around him to the other side, so she was closest to the wall. Zuko watched her with interest.

Katara, ever so smoothly, slid her hand into his. His body finally loosened.

They walked side by side, hand in hand, to the counter. The young lovers did not know it, but the woman standing behind it was a hopeless romantic. She sighed heavily, off in her own little world.

Katara and Zuko both noticed this, but rather than bother her, they proceeded to stare at their feet.

Finally the woman cleared her throat ad jumped a little, wondering how long she had been gone. She stuttered, "Uh… S—So these then?"

Zuko and Katara looked up from their feet and nodded in unison. Zuko spoke first, "Yes."

Katara added, "Thank you."

Zuko, correcting himself, "Yeah… uh, thanks."

Zuko paid the woman, and with Katara's hand in his, they walked, perhaps a little too quickly, out the door.

* * *

Alright so first let me apologize for it's shortness, but I am planning for a certain ying yang couple to meet up with a certain brother and avatar next chapter so that should be fun. Oh and also, I might either be writing alot for a while or none at all, because I am moving to Connectitut. Yep. I am in Cali right now but tonight I board that plan and on the 2nd I go straight to school. So I just want to apologize in advance. Bye!

SheDevil


	11. QUESTION!

Alright! Sorry about this. This is not a chapter but I have a question. Right now this story could go one of two ways. Either I end it (It's an O.K. ending, not the happiest of sorts, but it does include something good) or I create a sequel based years later, with that good then happening later, but hate and sadness worse. Until the end, I hope. So which is it?

p.s. If you think that this is just a plot to get reviews and don't want to leave the answer that way, then just email. :P

SheDevil2050


End file.
